


Expanding the Family

by Movie_Popcorn



Series: Alpha Chris/Omega Sebastian [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Popcorn/pseuds/Movie_Popcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's ready to have a child. He just needs Chris to agree. </p><p> </p><p>This is a part of the same universe as The Double Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, sweetie. Aren’t you the cutest little thing,” Sebastian cooed as he snuggled the little baby girl closer to his chest. Anna, his niece, well, Chris’s biological niece, but his by marriage, stared up at him as she pressed a tiny hand against his chest. Sebastian could feel his heart melt. “Your hands are so tiny!”

“You better watch out,” Chris’s mother, Lisa, teased Carly, Chris’s sister. “Seb may end up taking your little one home.”

Sebastian laughed softly as he kept staring down at the little baby. “I may… She’s just so precious.”

“Are you and Chris thinking about having one soon?” Lisa asked as she little touched her granddaughter’s baby soft hair.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian said. “We haven’t really talked too much about it. We want kids. We definitely do. We want a lot of kids actually. It’s just, you know, trying to make sure we are financially stable and that we are ready for them.”

“You are never truly ready for kids,” Lisa replied. “But Chris has a very good job. And I am starting to get worried about you stealing that baby.”

“I just don’t want to put her down,” Sebastian smiled as Anna grabbed onto his finger.

“Then maybe you two should get me another grandchild,” Lisa laughed. 

“Ma, don’t start with that,” Chris said as he walked into the room. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and stood behind Sebastian. “We’ll start having kids when we are ready.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Sebastian’s hand. He rubbed the pad of his large thumb against Anna’s chubby little cheek. Anna reached and grabbed at her uncle’s thumb. Sebastian could swear he felt himself ovulate just from seeing that scene before him. 

“Well I’d rather you two make a new one rather than Seb steal this one,” Lisa replied. 

Chris shook his head and snorted. “You’ll get more grandkids eventually. I gotta run though. The game is about to start back up.”

Sebastian watched Chris’s back as he ran out of the room. “And you know he’ll watch this game and then watch all the highlights tonight. I don’t understand him.”

The rest of the evening passed uneventful. Sebastian held Anna the vast majority of the time. He loved feeling the baby in his arms. He wanted his own. He’s been wanting to have a baby for a while but has been a little nervous to bring it up. It’s not that Chris doesn’t want kids. Just the opposite. It’s that Chris has been so stressed about work lately that Sebastian didn’t want to bring up adding a new mouth to feed to the family. Not to mention how expensive all the prenatal stuff is, as well as the birth itself. 

“I guess I need to give her up,” Sebastian said sadly as he handed Anna back to her mother as they stood by the door. 

Chris helped Sebastian into his jacket. “Then we better run before you try to take her again,” he teased. “Bye Ma.” He kissed his mother on the cheek. “Bye everyone!” he yelled at the rest of the family. He pressed his hand against Sebastian’s lower back as they walked to the car on the street.

Sebastian sighed. He loved being around Chris’s family. There was just so many of them. It’s such a huge difference compared to his own. It was always just his mother and him. The Evans family was so massive that you could barely move without running into one of them. It still made him giddy to think that he was an Evans now too. 

“You have a good time, sweetheart?” Chris asked as he started to drive. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian nodded. “Your mother was really pushing for another grandchild.”

Chris laughed. “Don’t let her get to you. You know how she is. She’s been dying for you to get knocked up since our wedding.”

Sebastian nodded and looked down at his perfectly flat belly. To be honest, he has been ready to have a baby since before the wedding. But that would have been beyond irresponsible. Chris was just getting his career going. And Sebastian knew he needed to work some to have something on his resume. Chris really pushed for that. They both wanted Sebastian to stay at home with their kids, but just in case something happened to Chris, they wanted to make sure that Sebastian had some form of skills to earn a living. Sebastian did love his job. He loved being a preschool teacher, but he was definitely ready to give that up to have a baby.

“Ugh, it’s been a long day,” Chris groaned as he walked into their bedroom. He discarded his shirt and pants so fast that Sebastian almost missed it when he blinked. He has no idea how Chris is able to undress so fast. Chris flopped on the bed in just his boxers and turned on Sports Center. 

“Can we watch something besides that?” Sebastian sighed as he slowly started to undress. “I think you’ve had enough sports today.” Sebastian yanked on one of Chris’s old big shirts and crawled into bed beside him. 

“Nonsense,” Chris started to flip the channels. “No such thing as enough sports. Ohh, how about a scary movie, huh? Annabelle is on.”

“Fine, that’s better than Sports Center,” Sebastian rested his head on Chris’s shoulder and snuggled up against him. 

Sebastian scowled as the movie progressed. Too much about pregnancy and babies for his liking. Even though it was a horror movie, he couldn’t get it out of his head how badly he wanted a baby. It felt like the universe is mocking him. 

“Chris, that baby is really cute,” Sebastian poked at Chris’s chest.

“Hmmm, yeah, she is,” Chris agreed.

“Our new niece is really cute too.”

“Yeah.”

“Our babies will be really cute.”

“Yeah.”

Sebastian scowled and turned off the television. “Can you say anything besides yeah?”

Chris frowned. “What do you want me to say?"

Sebastian sighed and sat up. “Do you even want kids?”

“What?” Chris sat up as well. “You know I want kids.”

Sebastian bit his lip. “You make a lot of money. I’ve been working for two years. I have experience. We have a good marriage. We can afford getting a house. We can afford it. I’m just so ready. I want it so bad. And you would be so good!” he babbled as he could feel tears starting to pour down his face. Goddammit. Why does he always have to cry?!

Chris grabbed Sebastian’s shoulders and made him look him in the eye. “Sweetheart, breathe in.” He breathed in with Sebastian. “And breathe out.” They both exhaled. “Are you trying to tell me you want to have a baby? Now?”

“Yes,” Sebastian sobbed. 

Chris nodded and climbed out of bed. He walked into the bathroom. “What are you doing?” Sebastian asked. Chris walked out with Sebastian’s pack of birth control pills and tossed them in the trash.

“Guess we don’t need these anymore,” Chris grinned as he walked back to the bedroom.

“Are you serious?” Sebastian gasped. 

“Have you taken one today?” Chris asked as he pushed Sebastian down on his back and climbed on top of him. 

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s not ten yet.”

“Good. So this will be officially trying then,” Chris leaned down and kissed Sebastian. He grabbed a hold of Sebastian’s thighs and pushed them apart. “Right where I belong,” he murmured to himself as he kissed along Sebastian’s neck.

“Wait, wait,” Sebastian grabbed Chris’s ridiculously broad shoulders and pushed him to look at him. “Are we really doing this?”

“Yes,” Chris pressed a gentle kiss to Sebastian’s chin. “I’m going to get you pregnant.”

“Chris…” Sebastian sniffled. “We are really doing this? We are really going to have a baby.”

Chris laughed. “Sweetheart, we aren’t if you are going to just lay there and cry,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Sebastian giggled softly. “You are such a jerk.”

“Mmm,” Chris slid Sebastian’s, well his, shirt over his head. “But I’m your jerk. And soon I’ll be your jerk baby daddy.”

Sebastian laughed. “Baby daddy. That sounds bad! That sounds like you were just a one night stand that knocked me up.”

“We could pretend if that will help?” Chris joked. He slid a hand down Sebastian’s body and looked him over. “You are so unbelievably beautiful. You know that? I cannot believe that someone so beautiful is laying under me wanting to have my baby.”

Sebastian smiled. “Please don’t make me start crying again.” Sebastian’s never been the most confident person and he’s always been crier. It didn’t take much to leave him in tears. It always got to him how Chris gushed over him. He still can’t believe, even after two years of marriage and years of dating, that Chris still wants him so badly. Chris is hot. There is no question about it. He has such a strong masculine face with a thick beard. He has the perfect V shaped body that is littered with tattoos and body hair. Chris is very dedicated to make sure that he stays muscular. He goes to the gym every morning while Sebastian sleeps to keep up his frame. He was sexy. And Sebastian still can’t believe that Chris chose him. 

“I’ll shut up then and just worship your body,” Chris lowered his head and sucked one of Sebastian’s nipples into his mouth. 

“Chris,” Sebastian breathed as he grabbed Chris’s head. Chris kissed across Sebastian’s chest and sucked and bit on his other nipple. He yanked Sebastian’s underwear down, causing Sebastian to squeak in surprise. 

Chris grinned and kissed slowly down Sebastian’s body. “So fucking pretty,” he murmured against his skin. He bit softly at Sebastian’s hip, bypassing his cock entirely. 

“Chris,” Sebastian whined and spread his legs further. Chris shot his head up and gave Sebastian a smirk before grabbing the backs of Sebastian’s thighs and shoving him up. Sebastian gasped when he felt the first swipe of Chris’s tongue against his hole. He instinctively slammed his thighs shut around Chris’s head. 

Chris chuckled against Sebastian’s hole as he licked around the rim. “If you are trying to suffocate me, you could at least do it while sitting on my face.” Sebastian grabbed at Chris’s head and pushed him closer against his ass, signaling for him to shut up and get to work.

Chris took the hint and lapped at Sebastian’s hole, enjoying the taste of Sebastian on his tongue. Once he could feel Sebastian relax enough, he shoved his tongue deep inside. Sebastian moaned and pressed his thighs tighter against Chris’s head. Chris lifted a hand up to try to pry Sebastian’s thighs open a bit to avoid actually being crushed. 

Chris started to laugh as he felt Sebastian not relent in giving him air. “As much as this would be my favorite way to die, I need to live long enough to get you pregnant.” He pushed two fingers deep inside of Sebastian easily. The noise of his fingers pushing around inside, causing more of Sebastian’s natural slick to ease out, could be heard throughout the room. 

“You have enough air to talk,” Sebastian teased breathlessly as he finally eased his legs open.

Chris popped his head up and took a ridiculously large breath of air. “Air!”

Sebastian burst into giggles. “You know that isn’t very attractive.”

“I’ll show you attractive,” Chris moved up between Sebastian’s legs and eased himself inside. Sebastian grabbed a hold of Chris’s shoulders and dug his nails in deep. He loved the feeling of Chris inside of him. 

Sebastian moaned as he felt Chris begin to thrust. Chris had such an amazing cock. So thick and long. He pressed back to meet Chris’s thrusts as he dug his nails further into Chris’s shoulders. 

“I fucking love you so much,” Chris grunted out as he found his pace. “So fucking much. You are so fucking beautiful, so perfect. What did I do to deserve you?”

“Fuck me,” Sebastian breathed as he tightened himself around Chris. “Fuck me. I love you.”

Chris grabbed a hold of one of Sebastian’s legs and put it over his shoulder, trying to find a deep angle. Sebastian let out a loud squeak once Chris’s cock hit what it was looking for. He dragged his dick over Sebastian’s prostate over and over again. 

“I’m so close. I’m so close,” Sebastian whimpered. Chris grabbed Sebastian’s dick in one of his big hands as he began to pump.

“Come on, baby,” Chris grunted. “Cum for me.”

Sebastian let out a low moan as he coated his stomach with cum. Chris gave a couple of more thrusts before coming deep inside of Sebastian. 

“We could have just made a baby,” Sebastian panted as he smiled up at Chris. 

Chris slowly eased himself out. “Don’t get your hopes up, babe. You know it can take a while.”

“Or maybe it could happen fast. We don’t know,” Sebastian said as he moved to cuddle with Chris, not caring that they were both sticky. 

“I just don’t want you to get upset if it doesn’t happen immediately,” Chris kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. 

“I promise I won’t,” Sebastian kissed Chris’s chest. It’ll happen soon. He was going to get everything he wanted. He had his great husband. They were going to move into a real house. He was going to have a perfect little baby. Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

“Babe?” Chris called as he walked into their apartment. This was unusual. Normally Sebastian was finishing up dinner by the time he got home from work. There were no good smells coming from the kitchen and no sign of Sebastian there. “Babe?” he called. 

“Mmm?” A sleepy hum came from the living room. Chris undid his tie and followed the noise. He found Sebastian still half asleep lying on the couch. 

“You okay?” Chris frowned as he stroked Sebastian’s hair out of his face. 

“I think I’m coming down with something,” Sebastian yawned as he snuggled in deeper in their large red couch. 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked as he squatted down in front of Sebastian.

“Feeling nauseous,” Sebastian said. “Tired, really tired. My back kinda hurts. I just really want to sleep.”

Chris stared at Sebastian for a while before his eyes widened. He zeroed his eyes in on Sebastian’s belly before pressing a large palm against it. “You don’t think…?” Chris grinned.

Sebastian shook his head. “The pregnancy test from last week was negative.”

“That doesn’t mean that it’s negative this week,” Chris said, tugging up Sebastian’s shirt a little.

“We agreed I wouldn’t take too many tests. It just causes us both to be upset,” Sebastian couldn’t help but give a little smile at the sight of Chris resting his head against his stomach. 

“I think there might be something or someone in here,” Chris kissed right below Sebastian’s navel. 

“Don’t get my hopes up,” Sebastian sighed. “Will you make dinner tonight? I’m so tired.”

“What do you think you can eat?” Chris asked. 

“Nothing heavy, not much,” Sebastian pressed his face against a pillow.

“I’m on it,” Chris pressed another kiss against Sebastian’s belly before getting up and going into the kitchen. He was down for cooking; problem was he was a terrible cook. Chris put his hands on his hips and stared around the kitchen. He had no idea where to even begin. Sebastian was a fucking amazing cook and loved doing it. Chris was beyond spoiled. 

Chris sighed and made the decision to heat up some canned soup for Sebastian and make himself a frozen pizza. Probably the best case scenario. He couldn’t poison Seb and the baby that way. 

Chris grabbed a beer and took a swig of it while the food was cooking. He leaned against the counter and watched Sebastian sleep. He could feel a giddy feeling bubbling in his chest. He knew Sebastian was pregnant. He knew he was about to be a dad. 

“Sweetheart,” Chris lightly nudged Sebastian’s hip. “Come on, you need to eat something. Then you can go back to sleep.”

Sebastian yawned and sat up a bit. “Why am I so tired?” He rested his head against Chris’s shoulder. 

“Probably the baby is zapping all your energy,” Chris kissed the top of his head and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Stop saying stuff like that,” Sebastian bit his lip. “I don’t want to get disappointed when I find out that I’m still not pregnant.”

“One, we’ve only been trying for a month and a half. Two, babe, you are tired. You have morning sickness. And you are sore,” Chris experimentally poked at Sebastian’s chest, grinning when Sebastian squeaked and slapped his hand away. “That was sore too, right?”

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Sebastian pouted. 

“Means that they are getting ready to make milk,” Chris teased. “I can do an inspection of them and see if they have swelled.”

“You are such a pervert,” Sebastian laughed and shoved at him.

“I’m your pervert,” Chris smiled. “But seriously, sweetheart. Take the test.”

“I will in the morning,” Sebastian snuggled against Chris’s shoulder. “I’m not ready for the let down just yet.”

“If that’s what you want to do,” Chris kissed his neck. “So do you wanna look up some houses? Or do you want to hold off until we confirm the pregnancy?”

Sebastian took a bite of the soup. “But what if I’m not pregnant?”

Chris laughed. “We can still buy a house!”

“I know,” Sebastian sighed. “It’s just. I’d rather get the whole house, dog, and baby. It would feel so empty with just us.”

“Then we’ll get a dog with our house,” Chris rubbed Sebastian’s back as he took a bite out of his burnt pizza.

“A dog would be nice,” Sebastian stirred his soup.

“Might be hard for you to care for a dog when you are all big and pregnant,” Chris smiled. “But I’ll do all the work for it.”

“You are not letting up on this,” Sebastian shook his head.

“Because I know you are,” Chris pressed his hand against Sebastian’s belly again. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and got up. “I have to pee.”

Chris shrugged and took another large bite of his pizza. Goddamn, he could not cook. He should have just grilled something. He can grill, but for some reason the oven and him just do not get along. 

“Chris!” Sebastian sobbed minutes later. Chris flew out of his seat and ran to the bathroom.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” he noticed Sebastian was sitting on the floor crying. “Are you hurt? Baby, what’s wrong?”

Sebastian just cried harder and threw his hands around Chris’s neck. “Sweetheart, you are scaring me. What’s wrong?” Chris asked.

“You are going to be a daddy,” Sebastian whispered in Chris’s ear through his sobs.

“What?” Chris pulled back and stared down at Sebastian who was clutching a white stick. 

“I’m pregnant,” Sebastian smiled through his tears and held out the pregnancy test for Chris to read. There it was. The big pink plus sign that they had been waiting to see. 

“Holy shit,” Chris breathed as he stared at the test. “Holy shit.”

“Are you excited?” Sebastian smiled as he sniffled.

“We are having a baby,” Chris picked him up and kissed him. This was it. This was everything he had ever wanted. His gorgeous mate was pregnant. He was going to be a dad. 

Sebastian laughed and held onto Chris’s neck. “We are, daddy!”

“Time to take you to bed, mommy,” Chris grinned as he carried a giggling Sebastian to the bed, tossing him gently on top of the covers once they got there. He immediately yanked up Sebastian’s shirt. “I knew you were in here all along,” he cooed to Sebastian’s belly. 

“I love you,” Sebastian smiled as he put his own hand on his flat belly.

“I love you so fucking much,” Chris smiled, leaning in to kiss Sebastian on the lips.

The pregnancy flew by. Sebastian absolutely glowed throughout the whole thing. Chris thought that he looked more and more beautiful the farther along and bigger he got. They bought their house, made new friends, and realized that everything in their life was changing during this time period. It was a hard adjustment but it was worth it when Derek Christopher Evans made his way into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it! Next one shot will be the dinner date with Tom and Chris H. when Sebastian went into labor. Let me know if you guys have any other one shots you want to see!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a one shot but I was having too much fun writing it. I hope you all like it!


End file.
